


Inside the Spindle Room - Faybelle's POV

by sstwins



Series: Inside the Spindle Room [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, epic winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: The intoxicating lure of the spindle makes people do things that they can’t control.Read Briar's POV here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/10470054





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the canon of Epic Winter! You can watch Epic Winter Episode 3, 16:40 for scene context if desired! (Low quality version here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cwQXtw7zW4&feature=youtu.be&t=16m40s)

From the moment she walked through the door, Faybelle was intoxicated.

What a small thing the spindle was, but powerful beyond belief. It really put it all into perspective. The spindle was small, and its needle was smaller. But touching that tiny, almost invisible point of the pin was enough to send anyone into a hundred year snooze. It was one of the most powerful magical objects in the kingdom… and it was Faybelle’s to control. It was a thrilling thought that made a gleeful shiver run uncontrollably down Faybelle’s spine. Then, she felt Briar leave her side. When she glanced to the girl, she could see that Briar was walking forwards.

Oh, yeah. It was _the_ spindle after all. Faybelle had heard stories from her mom about how the Beauty’s just couldn’t help themselves around it. And she had seen firsthand how Briar acted around needles. It was, admittedly, somewhat alarming to see Briar have to run away to keep her shaking hands from stabbing herself during sewing class, but what could you do, right? Destiny was just something that everyone had to live with, like it or not.

Flapping her wings, Faybelle zipped over to the wheel, landing and watching Briar’s slow, trance-like stumble. Faybelle, too, felt like she was possessed by the spinning wheel which seemed almost to be glowing and pulsating in front of her. She felt so much more… powerful. Like she could do whatever she wanted, and no one could stop her. It was what she’d always dreamed of.

As Briar walked closer, Faybelle started to smile, filled with intoxicating glee. “Double dare you to touch the spindle, Briar!” she taunted, almost starting to laugh as Briar came closer… and closer…

When Briar’s fingers were just an inch away from the needle, everything seemed to snap back into focus, and Faybelle realized what was really happening. If Briar touched that, she would be _gone_. Not just for a light nap, for a _hundred years_. Gasping, Faybelle tried to knock Briar’s hand away, but someone had already beat her to it, Crystal Winter, who was dragging Briar back by her shoulders. Briar’s eyes dilated, returning to their normal state. She looked terrified. Everyone else was glaring at Faybelle with so much disdain that even standing behind the spindle, Faybelle felt small.

“I was only kidding,” she mumbled as a half-apology, not even sure of what to say. _Had_ she been kidding? She teased Briar like that a lot, but never like this. This time, she’d felt different. For a moment there, she’d been eager, excited, to see Briar come to pain, fall to her destiny. Faybelle might like to tease the girl, but when it came down to it, she didn’t want to actually _hurt_ her. But she almost had, and she would have, if she hadn’t looked into Briar’s eyes just as the girl reached for the needle. They were so blank and unresponsive. Briar couldn’t help herself if she tried. And it had stirred something in Faybelle, something that had snapped her back to normality and made her try to knock Briar’s hand away.

Wanting to forget what had just happened, the cruelty and the power, Faybelle tried to watch Crystal and listen to what she was saying. Something about yarn, the rose being hidden. But instinctively, Faybelle glanced up and locked eyes with Briar, who was standing with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Briar channeled so much into that one glance, all at once checking to see if Faybelle was okay and if she was herself again and if Faybelle still wanted her to get hurt. The needle was still so close to both of them, luring their gaze with its transfixing power, and Faybelle hovered her hand near it, ready to knock Briar’s hand out of the way if she needed to. Then, miraculously, as soon as it had arrived, some of the pain in Briar’s eyes changed to a grateful, gentle light. And Faybelle suddenly had the realization that maybe Briar of all people was the one person who could make her kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
